Rogue
by Silversnow of the Moors
Summary: A kitting queen, formerly Twistedstar leader of Shadowclan’s daughter, moves into Thunderclan, clan of her forbidden mate. Then her beloved Stormclaw dies, and Shadowclan will do anything to get Swanfeather back. Then disaster strikes, and Swanfeather is


**Rogue**

Allegiances

Something about Allegiances: I might re-upload the allegiances due to character shortage. As you all know, creating characters is EXTREMELY tedious.

Thunderclan

Leader:

Sandstar-pale golden she-cat with piercing green eyes and a sharp ferocity to defend her Clan.

Deputy:

Oakfur-dark brown muscular tom

Medicine Cat:

Snowwhisker-Sparkling white pelted she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes. Many toms fall for her, yet she never falls back.

Apprentice: Foamtail

Warriors:

Stormclaw-handsome gray tom with darker and lighter markings

Autumnsong-a pretty she-cat whose pelt is said to look like the foliage in leaf-fall. Green eyes.

Longwhiskers-senior warrior with a mottled brown pelt and unusually long whiskers.

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Goldenstripe-magnificent golden tom with darker stripes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Doepelt-soft tan colored she-cat with purple eyes.

Jaggedfang-a lean, mean gray tom with yellow eyes and abnormally sharp teeth.

Whitefoot-swift black tom with white tail tip and paws.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Eagletalon-Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Hazelight-pretty white she-cat with brown and black spots and hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Missingpaw

Whispersong-shy silver she-cat with deep blue eyes and gray and white streaks.

Foxclaw-deep brown and red tom with unusually sharp claws

Riverfur-tom with blue fur and black that look like waves. Formerly Riverclan.

Apprentices:

Thornpaw-dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Gray she-cat streaked with silver and brown.

Missingpaw-little black tom, full of spirit and fun. Part of his tail is missing, due to an old badger.

Queens:

Swanfeather-Silvery white she-cat with slightly golden markings around her eyes, muzzle, flank, and paws. Striking blue eyes.

Berrynose-small, gentle tabby queen with an unusually pink nose. Kits: (3 moons) Flightkit and Owlkit.

Dawnshimmer-pretty pale ginger queen with round purple eyes. Kits: Robinkit, Rainkit, and Sunkit.

Elders:

Crookedfang-a once feared warrior. Mottled brown and gray pelt with long, crooked fangs.

Silentear-small, gray she-cat who's deaf.

Shadowclan

Leader:

Twistedstar-menacing white tom with bloodshot eyes.

Deputy:

Crimsonfoot-bloodthirsty ginger tom.

Medicine Cat:

Reedsong-red/brown she-cat.

Warriors:

Marshpelt-Tan tom with brown markings.

Toadfur-Gray tom with darker patches.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Fangheart(Fang)-former rogue, icy gray pelt with ginger streaks.

Lightstep-pretty yellow she-cat with swift attacks.

Viperstrike-Unpleasant tom with a sickly green/brown colored pelt.

Apprentice: Violetpaw

Apprentices:

Blackpaw-Black tom with white paws. Sister is Violetpaw.

Violetpaw-sweet night-colored she-cat with large light purple eyes.

Queens:

Poppytail-red queen. Kit: Bearkit.

Elders:

Smokefang-a smoky gray tom with lots of fight in him still.

Riverclan

Leader:

Silverstar-Silver tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Leopardfang-Leopard-colored tom with large fangs.

Medicine cat:

Marigoldpelt-warm golden she-cat with an equally warm pelt.

Warriors:

Streampelt-Silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Thicketclaw-brown tabby tom.

Mossfur-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Apprentices:

Fernpaw-white she-cat with light brown patches.

Queens:

Rushingflower-ginger queen.

Ivytail-light brown she-cat with darker markings. Kits: Pebblekit.

Elders:

One-eye-snappy old half-blind tom.

Heavystep-still muscular tom.

Windclan:

Leader:

Rabbitstar-gray and white she-cat.

Deputy:

Gorsefur-brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat:

Greenwing-White she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Warriors:

Whitewhiskers-black tom with white markings.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Featherstorm-white she-cat.

Specklefur-white she-cat with ginger spots.

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Sootfang-gray tom.

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-black tom.

Breezepaw-tan she-cat with white markings and blue eyes.

Queens:

Berrycloud-pale ginger queen.

Elders:

Mutewhisker-fairly young tom, but deaf.


End file.
